


help me find a fic!

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 22:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: please help me find this fic!so the fic was basically about albus and gellert with the mirror of erised. gellert asks albus to come over and tell him what he sees, as he doesn't believe what he sees. albus looks and sees himself with gellert in the mirror of erised, happy and in love. however, he lies and tells gellert he sees something else. gellert then looks in the mirror again and says that the mirror doesn't work or is defective in some way, heavily implied to be because he thinks his heart's desire is world domination but instead he sees himself and albus. i've looked for this everywhere and i can't find it, but i know it was on ao3! if you know what it is please comment!





	help me find a fic!

so the fic was basically about albus and gellert with the mirror of erised. gellert asks albus to come over and tell him what he sees, as he doesn't believe what he sees. albus looks and sees himself with gellert in the mirror of erised, happy and in love. however, he lies and tells gellert he sees something else. gellert then looks in the mirror again and says that the mirror doesn't work or is defective in some way, heavily implied to be because he thinks his heart's desire is world domination but instead he sees himself and albus. i've looked for this everywhere and i can't find it, but i know it was on ao3! if you know what it is please comment!


End file.
